Thinspiration
by forever.sasunaru
Summary: I may as well introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 15 years old, 55kg, 167cm tall, I have a BMI of 19.7, and I am fat. Warnings: Will be yaoi, Thinspiration, etc etc... Please read and review :


_**Day 1**_

_Height: 167cm_

_Weight: 55kg_

_BMI: 19.7_

_Aim BMI: 16.5_

_I'd woken up this morning feeling determined. Ready. Prepared, if you will. Today was the day I was finally going to do it, finally going to pull together the courage to just walk up to the fridge and say, "Fuck you, mate, I'm only having water"._

_Thinspo, or thinspiration, has been a major source of want and longing for me for the past age. I'd log onto my tumblr account every spare minute and scroll down my dash, lamenting despite myself over the beautifully thin people able to wrap their hands around their thighs and not have fat bulging out and stopping the meeting of fingers. _"If you're calling me thin, then you're lying",_ they say. _"I'm fat and I know it."

_These thoughts, I could associate with them, too. My friends all went through the motions of pretending I was thin, pretending that 55kg was a normal weight for a 167cm tall fifteen year old. Pssh. What would they know about it? They're all happy with themselves, and slim enough to not need to worry about weight, to not hate themselves, curse themselves after each bite._

_Which brings me to why I'm writing in this here journal today; today is the day. THE day. The day I start to cut all calories from my diet for the next 10 days (at the very least), surviving solely off water. The day I start to become hotter, thinner, and more beautiful. The day I start striving towards self-pride._

_But as you're a new journal, I may as well introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 15 years old, 55kg, 167cm tall, I have a BMI of 19.7, and I am fat._

* * *

Naruto flopped his head over to the other side, his tongue lolling limply in his mouth as he groaned. The alarm clock bleeped teasingly, out of reach of the almost comatose teen. He really shouldn't have expended the energy necessary to crack an eye open to scrawl in his journal. It was now 6.45 and he couldn't for the life of him draw upon the strength that had only minutes prior been flowing from his pen about his motivation. Wow. Such great dedication, eh?

He hurled a shoe at the accursed machine with unerring accuracy, the alarm clock toppling off its shelf, power cord ripped out of its socket.

Thumps could be heard coming across the landing outside of his room. _Fuck,_ was the only comprehensible word processed through his mind before the door slammed open, onyx eyes glaring at him.

"…You just smashed my alarm clock again, didn't you." The guy deadpanned.

_Enter Uchiha Sasuke._ He decided he's write in his journal later. _This guy, journal dear, is probably one of the hottest men alive. Too bad he's my roommate, or I wouldn't feel any guilt about coming onto him. Well, if the guy wasn't my early bird of a roommate, and I wasn't so fat, that is. Christ I need to get down to 45kg… Then I'll be hot, and Sasuke will realise he loves me!_

Eyes blinking back to focus on reality, Naruto gave an uneasy laugh. "Erm… Hey, Sasuke…" He was pointedly trying not to look at the shattered mess of cogs and springs littering the floor in between their beds. A pile which, unfortunately, Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on as soon as Naruto was so obviously _not_ looking at it.

Sasuke's brow started twitching at the sight before him. Too many times in the past week alone had he walked into such an identical sight; the blonde idiot sprawled, still half asleep on his bed, book in one hand, the other recently vacated by the shoe flung across the room, smashing apart whichever poor alarm clock happened to be on his bedside table.

""s your fault for setting the bloody thing for a time after you wake up each morning…" Naruto slurred, sleep still clouding his mind.

"Hn. Blame others for your stupidity, why don't you. Whatever. I don't care. I expect this, and all the other alarm clocks you've broken, replaced."

A beatific smile dawned across Naruto's features. "Sure thing, Sasukeeeeeeee!" Now that he no longer had to pay for all the ramen he ate, he could afford it now! Thinspo was working opposite on his wallet already! Whilst that got fatter, he got thinner…and when he was? Well, Sasuke'd be falling over himself to date him.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm back...perhaps only briefly, though, I legitimately haven't watched Naruto since the beginning of the year, so I'm literally just writing from memory :S This is the beginning, and perhaps only, chapter that will be posted for this story, it really depends on you guys, if anyone actually reads my work any more, and whether or not anyone reviews and assists with any directions they'd like to see it go in. I've missed you all, hope everyone's well. Please review for me :) **


End file.
